


sunday morning

by abetterwaytoship (imshakingyourconfidencedaily)



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imshakingyourconfidencedaily/pseuds/abetterwaytoship
Summary: i have this headcanon that even when lovett refuses to sit like an adult anywhere, tommy still sits with his weirdly proper posture and just lets lovett lay all over him.this painting is also brought to you by: clothes sharing





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is fictional, please don't share with the people portrayed, etc

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to [tumblr](https://abetterwaytoship.tumblr.com/post/163937674929/abetterwaytoship-sunday-morning).


End file.
